Headrests for vehicles, in which a filling material in the form of a foam is arranged between an outer cover and an inner connecting part for attaching the headrest to a headrest holder, are known in general from the prior art. In the case of known headrests, provision is made for example for a preformed foam body to be used to fill the headrest body.
DE 10 2005 015 292 B3 discloses such a headrest for a vehicle. The headrest comprises a headrest body and a headrest holder, wherein a cover is provided on the outer side of the headrest body. A connecting part for connecting the headrest holder to the headrest body is provided within the headrest body, wherein a filling material formed from foam is arranged between the connecting part and the cover. The filling material is in liquid form in its processing state, wherein the connecting part and the cover define a substantially impermeable spatial region with respect to the filling material in its processing state. Furthermore, a method for producing the headrest is described.